The San Diego Prevention Research Center (SDPRC) is an interdisciplinary academic-community partnership committed to conducting research and education in promoting physical activity (PA) and improving the health of Latinos. The community partner organization is the San Ysidro Health Clinic Inc., (SYHC), located near the San Diego/Tijuana border, and our Community Committee, of which the SYHC is a member, is the Enhancing Family Resources Collaborative (EFRC). The SDPRC comprises collaboration between a School of Public Health (SPH, San Diego State University; SDSU), a School of Medicine with a residency in Preventive Medicine (University of California at San Diego; UCSD), and a Department of Exercise and Nutrition Sciences (ENS; SDSU). Thus, training efforts will be readily accessible not only to practitioners but also to SPH and ENS graduate (masters and doctoral) and undergraduate students, and to UCSD preventive medicine residents. As a result of the training and education activities, the SDPRC will create a network of experienced professionals that will serve the needs of San Ysidro and other South Bay communities with respect to PA promotion, program evaluation, and community building. The core research activities we propose include conducting a community-wide needs and assets assessment for PA in San Ysidro, and developing and evaluating a community-wide walking initiative for adults and a soccer games/leagues enhancement program for children and adolescents. The SDPRC plans to create a PRC Latino Health Network as both a web- and meeting-based activity that will provide a forum for sharing strategies with the national PRC network to empower Latinos to reduce health disparities particular to their communities. The web site will have measurement materials, resource guides, community partner links, and conference information.